


Полиамория

by Barckas95



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 14:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20065306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barckas95/pseuds/Barckas95
Summary: Небольшая зарисовка из их совместной жизни.





	Полиамория

Стэйси игриво вильнул задом. Завлекает. Кого именно — он еще не решил. Может, Джона. Может, Якоба. Такой вот любовный треугольник. Никто не был против. Всех — устраивало.  
Завлек он Джона. Тот подошел, и хлопнул того по заднице. Услышал смех в ответ. Младший поцеловал Пратта в губы. Так, что тот в ответ заурчал. Обнял его сзади, прижал к себе — положил свою голову на плечо Стэйси, а руки на его талию.

Джону нравилось, что у Стэйси даже маленькой татуировочки нет. И даже крошечного шрамика. Ему нравилось, что его кожа такая чистая. На их фоне. А он был весь в татуировках. А старший — в шрамах. И ему нравился этот контраст.  
Да и Якоб это давно еще заметил, и ему тоже понравилась эта фишка.

Стэйси начинает тереться своей пятой точкой о промежность Джона — просит. Тот понимает, что он хочет. И он не против.

— Якоб, ты с нами? — спрашивает Джон.  
— Нет, сейчас не хочу. — отвечает тот.

На самом деле, у него не было столько энергии, да и желания. Нет, он конечно нередко присоединялся в тройку, но… Гораздо чаще Пратта развлекал Джон. Тот как раз, был молод, пусть и старше Стэйси. Опытный. И еще — желание и энергия била из него ключом. Якоб был больше по защите и заботе. Причем — обоих. Стэйси это устраивало — что один больше по развлечениям, а другой по защите. Но, конечно же если что — оба, и младший, и старший вставали на защиту своего возлюбленного. И оба спали с ним. Сам Стэйси взял на себя обязанности беззаветно быть преданным им, и заботится о них.

Джон увел Стэйси в спальню. Спустя минут 5, начали доноситься охи, вздохи, а потом крики. В это время Якоб спокойно пил кофе. Он не хотел сейчас.  
Спустя время, все затихло. И из спальни вышел лишь один его брат.

— Отрубился. Молоденький еще, вроде энергии много должно быть, а нет — просто вырубился. А мне что, мне ничего — хотя по идее, устать должен я. Странный он у нас… — начал Джон, присаживаясь к Якобу на кресло.  
— Ну, такой он у нас слабенький. Что поделать… Мы же любим его таким, какой он есть. Правда? — говорит старший.  
— Правда. Еще как.

Оба сидели на кресле, и просто молчали. Наконец, старший поставил чашку, уже без кофе, и решил встать с кресла.  
— Я с ним хочу побыть. Один. Пожалуй, пойду.

Он идет в спальню, и просто ложится рядом с ним. Если честно, ему и без интима было с ним хорошо. Видит, как его любимый, что он делит с собственным братом — действительно отрубился. Спит. Джон выбил из него все силы, он мог, еще как мог. Сам неоднократно видел, что тот творил с ним.  
Обнимает его, и просто лежит с ним. Смотрит на его руки — такие чистые и нежные. И у него — шрамы да ожоги. Он не даст, чтобы у Стэйси появился хоть царапинка. Не позволит. Джон к слову, тоже не позволит тому портить себе кожу.  
Якоб помнил, как тот стал упрашивать Джона сделать ему татуировку — хоть какую. Но, брат твердо запретил. Не хотел, чтобы его кожа была разукрашена. Он тогда, поддержал младшего — на том и закончили. Стэйси больше не поднимал эту тему.  
Так они пролежали два часа. Потом, наконец он соизволил проснуться. Начинает тереться щекой о щеку Якоба. Любит он нежности.

— Устал? Опять тебя Джонни до отключки радовал?  
Тот кивает. Ничего не мог поделать с тем — что постоянно вырубался после секса с ними. Тут еще спал мало. После сразу двоих, мог заснуть и на часов 10 даже. Один раз так было. Но, в среднем он валялся часов по 7-8 после братьев.

Встав с кровати, Стэйси оделся. Якоб помог ему, довел до дивана. Напротив кухонной тумбы стоял младший. Что-то уже приготовил, пока те просто валялись вместе. Положил блюдо на тарелки. Он нередко готовил, пока Пратт валялся в полном отрубе после него.

— Гляди, что нам Джон испек. Блины. Хочешь есть?  
Он кивает, есть хотелось. Еще как.

Младший улыбается, и несет две тарелки — старшему, и их общему возлюбленному. Потом, в конце берет и тарелку для себя. Садится к ним на диван. Пратт всегда был между ними. Всегда.

Так и жили.


End file.
